(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an air vent for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a diffusion air vent for a vehicle capable of discharging air in a concentrated and diffused manner by adjusting a discharge direction of the air.
(b) Background Art
Recently, a cluster and an audio, video, navigation (AVN) apparatus disposed within an inner of a vehicle have increased in size and a mounting position of an air vent through which air generated by an operation of an air conditioner and a heater is discharged has generally been disposed on a lower area of a center-facia panel. Accordingly, cooling or heating air discharged through the air vent is not uniformly distributed throughout the inner of the vehicle.
For example, when the air vent is positioned under a position of a driver's hand holding a steering wheel, the heated air is not directly discharged toward the driver's hand during the colder weather. As a result, a driver's hand may be subject to insufficient heating and a freezing problem may occur. Further, when the air discharged through the air vent is discharged straight and thus directly contacts a driver's and passenger's skin, xeroderma may occur. Therefore, a diffusion function of air discharged through the air vent, in other words, a diffusion function that uniformly spreads air over the inner of the vehicle, is required.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.